Coma Berenices
by eriha
Summary: Mei Kido. La persona más importante para el desarrollo de la última gran batalla contra los Gigantes... así es como Mei se entrenó.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer: **Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic, espero que os guste.

Recordad que Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation.

**Capítulo 1:**

Después de haber dado varias vueltas sin encontrar a nadie, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. O más bien a quien buscaba. Junto a él, un niño pequeño de pelo oscuro y de rasgos orientales.

El hombre avanzó tembloroso hasta estar a una distancia prudencial. Seguramente doblaba en edad al otro, que no debía ser más que un adolescente, pero aún así le tenía mucho miedo. ¿Cómo no tenerlo de un Santo de Oro? Y no de uno cualquiera, ¡sino precisamente de ese Santo!

Miró a su derecha, el niño seguía a su lado. Tenía la boca abierta. El chico los estaba mirando de arriba a abajo, con los brazos cruzados. Pobre criatura, vivir a partir de ese momento con aquel psicópata. ¡Cómo se alegraba de no ser más que un soldado!

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó con desgana el joven, moviendo un pie sin cesar, impaciente.

- Vengo desde El Santuario, mi Señor- anunció el soldado, con voz temblorosa.

Deathmask puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eso ya lo sé.

El soldado dudó e incluso retrocedió al ver como el Santo de Oro de Cáncer se acercaba.

Pero no le miraba a él, miraba al niño.

- ¿Es este?- preguntó, inquiriendo con la mirada al soldado, quien apenas acertó a afirmar levemente con la cabeza-. ¿No es un poco mayor?- el niño se mordió el labio-. No le quiero aquí- sentenció, a ver si conseguía deshacerse de los dos pronto.

- Son órdenes del Sumo Sacerdote, Señor...

Deathmask le miró con odio, el soldado deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra lo tragase en ese instante.

- Podría matarte, ¿sabes?- le preguntó. El soldado bajó la cabeza, asustado-. Podrías formar parte de mi colección- añadió. El soldado empezó a temblar. Había oído muchas cosas sobre ese Santo y, francamente, no quería comprobarlas. Finalmente, Deathmask suspiró con resignación-. Vete- ordenó.

No esperó que se lo dijeran dos veces, apenas escuchó la orden, salió corriendo, lo más rápido que pudo. Cuanto antes saliera de Sicilia mejor.

El niño estuvo tentado de ir tras él, pero la voz de Deathmask se lo impidió.

- Eh, Niño, ven aquí- le ordenó. Él obedeció-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y cuántos años tienes?- el niño no respondió, pues no se atrevía-. No voy a matarte, al menos no por ahora- añadió.

- Mei- anunció, con voz temblorosa-. Mei Kido- Deathmask arqueó una ceja-. Tengo nueve años.

- "Si que es mayor, sí"- pensó el italiano-. Óyeme bien, Mei, a partir de ahora te vas a olvidar de ese apellido, ¿entiendes?- Mei le miró con la duda pintada en el rostro-. Y da gracias que no te cambio ese estúpido nombre.

Deathmask dio la espalda a Mei, para regresar a su pequeña casa, alejada de la población, a los pies del Etna.

- ¿Cómo se llama, Señor?- le preguntó inocentemente el pequeño Mei, mientras le seguía, tratando de olvidar la pequeña conversación anterior.

Deathmask se detuvo.

- Mi nombre es Deathmask, Niño. Pero para ti soy "Maestro", ¿estamos?- le preguntó autoritariamente.

- Sí...

- ¡Habla más alto, Niño!- le ordenó- ¡Los Santos son personas fuertes, no quiero convivir con un enclenque!

- ¡Sí, Maestro!- gritó casi sin pensar Mei.

Deathmask sonrió levemente. Después de todo, eso de "Maestro" no sonaba tan mal.

Aún así no le iba a perdonar a Saga que le eligiera.

* * *

Deathmask recordó, unos días atrás, en el Santuario, de cómo se había enterado de la noticia de que tendría que entrenar a un niño.

_Siendo uno de los pocos que conocían el secreto de Saga era uno de los que gozaban de mayor confianza del Sumo Sacerdote, de modo que acudió lo más deprisa que pudo desde Sicilia en cuanto sintió su llamada._

_Tan rápido como fue capaz subió las escaleras hasta llegar al Templo de los Dos Peces, donde se sorprendió de encontrar a su dueño, su único amigo, allí. Teóricamente tenía que estar en el país donde se entrenaba, que en ese momento no recordaba cuál era._

_Sin embargo estaba en El Santuario. Apenas intercambiaron unas pocas palabras y Deathmask siguió subiendo. Más que en el templo, de hecho, se habían encontrado en las escaleras que conducían del Templo de los Dos Peces al Templo del Sumo Sacerdote. Aphrodite estaba plantando unas rosas. Según el guardián de la duodécima casa, "una medida de precaución". O tal vez le había dicho "por seguridad", ya no lo recordaba, aunque tampoco era demasiado importante._

_Ascendió con paso firme hasta encontrarse ante la puerta del Gran Salón, donde unos guardias custodiaban la entrada. Deathmask los miró por encima del hombro._

_- Ábreme esa puerta, Imbécil- le ordenó a uno de ellos-. Y que nadie nos moleste._

_El guardia obedeció. Segundos después, Cáncer se encontraba arrodillado ante el Sumo Sacerdote, siempre cubierto con casco y máscara._

_- Mis respetos, Sumo Sacerdote._

_- Lévantate, Deathmask- el Santo obedeció-. Veo que has venido tan rápido como has podido._

_- Por el Sumo Sacerdote lo que sea- dijo con marcada ironía._

_Saga se levantó del trono y se quitó tanto el casco como la máscara. Unos mechones de su largo cabello azul cayeron sobre sus hombros. Tenía los ojos cerrados._

_A Deathmask le impresionaba bastante que alguien como él hubiera urdido todo aquel plan tan solo unos pocos años atrás. De igual modo la idea le gustaba, así que estaba realmente dispuesto a seguirlo donde fuera. Y era por eso que conocía su secreto._

_- ¿Para qué me has llamado, Saga?- preguntó entonces, no quería andar con rodeos._

_Saga se mostró visiblemente molesto._

_- No me llames así, te pueden oír._

_Deathmask rió._

_- No, no lo creo- miró a la puerta-. Les he ordenado a esos idiotas que no dejen pasar a nadie._

_- De cualquier forma, no me llames así- pidió, abriendo los ojos._

_- Como gustes, Saga- el aludido se cruzó de brazos-. Está bien, está bien. ¿Para qué me has llamado?- volvió a preguntar._

_Saga suspiró largamente antes de responder._

_- Te he llamado porque necesito que me hagas un favor._

_Deathmask sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Cuántos tendría que matar esa vez? ¿Cuántas cabezas podría añadir a su colección, ya de por si bastante abultada?_

_- Quiero que te ocupes del entrenamiento de un niño._

_La sonrisa de Deathmask se esfumó._

_- ¿Entrenar a un niño? ¿Yo?- Saga afirmó con la cabeza-. ¿¡Es que has perdido la cabeza!?_

_- Posiblemente hace algún tiempo- comentó Saga en respuesta, mas Deathmask no le hizo caso._

_- ¿Por qué yo?- quiso saber Deathmask-. ¿Es que no hay nadie más? Aphrodite por ejemplo, he visto que está aquí._

_- Él está aquí por otros motivos, supongo que ya lo has visto al venir aquí._

_- Sí, sí que lo vi- dijo entre dientes-. ¿Pero por qué yo?- quiso saber._

_- Porque eres el más indicado._

_Con eso, Saga quiso dejar zanjada la cuestión, pero Deathmask no pensaba lo mismo. Siguió protestando largo rato, hasta que Géminis se vio en la obligación de lanzarlo con fuerza contra una columna, solo usando su cosmos._

_Cuando Deathmask le miró, allí ya no vio al hombre que todo el mundo daba por desaparecido, aquel al que consideraban casi como un Dios. Más bien vio todo lo contrario._

_- Me estás haciendo enfadar, Deathmask de Cáncer- anunció Saga, furioso. Sus ahora ojos rojos estaban fijos en el guardián de la cuarta casa._

_- Lo siento- balbuceó. No era típico en Deathmask el pedirle perdón a nadie. Pero aquel otro Saga le daba verdadero miedo._

_Saga dio varias vueltas antes de decidirse a volver a hablar. O quizá, intuyó Deathmask, intentaba calmarse._

_- Dime, Deathmask, ¿qué sabes de los Gigantes?_

* * *

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Deathmask volvió al presente. Aquel niño le estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué miras?- le espetó.

Mei retrocedió ligeramente.

- ¿En qué piensa?

- En el maldito día que supe que me iba a encargar de ti, Niño- Mei torció el gesto-. No me caes bien- agregó Deathmask-. Y espero que yo a ti tampoco. Sin embargo no nos queda más remedio que convivir el uno con el otro.

Mei desvió la mirada.

- Antes has dicho que te llamabas Kido, ¿cierto?

- Sí, Maestro, Mei Ki...

- ¿Por qué llevas el apellido del hombre que ha enviado a tantos niños fuera?

Mei le miró con la boca abierta, ¿lo sabía?

Imaginando lo que estaba pensando Mei, Deathmask rió.

- En el Santuario se conoce toda la actividad relacionada con los Santos, aún cuando se esté lejos- explicó-. Y hace poco el Sumo Sacerdote se enteró de que un vejestorio japonés había enviado no sé cuantos enanos por el mundo, a ver si se hacían Santos algún día- miró de arriba a abajo a Mei-. Aunque no sé si tú lo lograrás, Niño.

Mei apretó los puños.

- ¡Sí que puedo!- gritó, algo alterado desde que había oído en boca de Deathmask "un vejestorio japonés".

- ¿Es tu padre?- le preguntó con curiosidad, con una amplia sonrisa sarcástica pintada en el rostro.

Mei no respondió, aunque la respuesta era obvia. Era el hijo legítimo de Mitsumasa Kido y aún así le había enviado, como al resto de los niños de la fundación, a entrenarse.

- Fíjate que has ido al lugar menos indicado- Mei le creyó-. Sin embargo, visto lo visto, seguro que estarás mejor que si siguieras con tu papaíto- Mei negó con la cabeza, eso sí que no se lo creyó. Su padre era bueno, pese a todo.

- Él es bueno- aseguró.

Deathmask rió.

- Tan bueno que te manda conmigo.

* * *

Aquel primer encuentro había sido durante la mañana. Bastantes horas después, con el sol ya poniéndose, Deathmask y Mei se entrenaban.

El primero estaba enseñando al segundo como defenderse. Llevaba con eso todo el día y pensó que era el momento adecuado de enseñarle algo más importante para los Santos.

- ¿Qué es el cosmos, Niño?

Mei abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cosmos? ¿Qué rayos era eso?

- ¿Qué es el cosmos?- volvió a preguntar Deathmask. Al ver que Mei no respondía, el santo se cruzó de brazos, impaciente-. Mei- le llamó la atención.

En las pocas horas que llevaba con él Mei había aprendido, entre otras cosas, que si su maestro lo llamaba por su nombre es que se estaba molestando bastante ya que, por lo general, le llamaba "Niño".

Así que era mejor no hacerle esperar más.

- No lo sé, Maestro- respondió cabizbajo.

- Idiota- murmuró Deathmask, más para sí.

Mei se puso triste. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de no saberlo? Nadie lo sabía todo. ¿O él sí?

- ¡Seguro que usted no lo sabía, Maestro! ¡Seguro que a mi edad no lo sabía!

Deathmask rió con fuerza.

- Enano, a tu edad yo ya era el Santo de Cáncer.

Mei se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir.

- Supongo que no todos deben ser tan listos como nosotros- hizo clara la referencia a la élite dorada-. En fin...- sacudió la cabeza-. Niño, ¿qué te explicaron antes de venir aquí?

Mei dudó un poco antes de responder.

- Mi padre me explicó que los Santos velan por la seguridad del mundo- Deathmask entornó los ojos-. Y también me dijo que no debo volver a casa si no es con una armadura.

- "O en un ataúd"- pensó Deathmask-. Está bien, Niño. Te voy a enseñar lo que es el cosmos y luego haremos una práctica, ¿entendido?- Mei respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza, con absoluta convicción-. Presta mucha atención porque no te lo voy a volver a repetir, ¿estamos?- de nuevo, Mei afirmó con la cabeza con energía-. Bien. Veamos...

A partir de ese momento, Deathmask procedió a explicar, casi sin dar tiempo a Mei de reaccionar, y mucho menos de hacer alguna pregunta, aquello que todo Santo aprende en sus inicios, durante sus entrenamientos. Desde el Big Bang hasta nuestros días, de los millones de partículas que componen cada ser, incluído el humano, y el como los Santos son capaces de hacer estallar el pequeño universo que existe dentro de ellos, el cosmos.

- ¿Lo has entendido?

Mei dudó. Quería preguntar alguna cosa, pero Deathmask no le dejó.

- Bien, ahora pasemos a la práctica- anunció-. ¿Ves esa piedra?- preguntó, señalando una piedra concreta. Quiero que la destruyas.

- ¿Destruirla?- preguntó Mei-. ¿Cómo?

- ¿Como que "cómo", Mei? ¿Es que no escuchaste?

- Sí, pero...

- Tú sólo destruye la piedra y punto- en ese instante se encaminó hacia su pequeña casa-. Yo me voy a descansar, no quiero que regreses si no destruyes la piedra, ¿entendiste?

Mei se quedó mudo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Intentó impedir que Deathmask le dejase solo, pero no pudo.

Encima empezaba a hacer frío.

* * *

Una vez solo, el resto de recuerdos sobre aquel día en que Saga le anunció que tendría un alumno, regresaron de nuevo a su mente.

_- Dime, Deathmask, ¿qué sabes de los Gigantes?- lo último que el santo había recordado, una pregunta que en aquel momento se le antojó sin sentido, pero que hoy se daba cuenta que tenía toda su lógica._

_- Se supone que Atenea luchó contra ellos- Saga afirmó con la cabeza-. Pero eso fue hace siglos, ¿no? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que me tenga que encargar de un niño?_

_- Mucho, Deathmask, mucho._

_Deathmask estuvo tentado de quejarse nuevamente, mas prefirió no hacerlo. Ahora que Saga volvía a estar tranquilo no quería volver a hacerle enfadar. Simplemente esperó a que el Sumo Sacerdote le explicase todo._

_- Durante la primera Guerra Santa Atenea, junto a los Santos, luchó contra los Gigantes, los Hijos de la Gran-Tierra. Su líder era el dios Typhon. Pero incluso saliendo vencedora, ellos no pudieron ser destruidos, pues eran dioses. Atenea entonces decidió exiliarlos a las profundidades del Tártaro. Para poder aprisionarlos, lanzó sobre ellos el Monte Etna, en Sicilia._

_- El Monte Etna- repitió Deathmask en un susurro._

_- ¿Entiendes?- no esperó respuesta así que continuó-. Pero ese sello puede romperse, hay una armadura que no es ni de oro, ni de plata ni de bronce. Se trata de la armadura de Cabellera de Berenice y se encuentra precisamente en el Monte Etna._

_Deathmask sonrió con malicia._

_- Ya veo. Y quieres que entrene al Santo que llevará esa armadura. Interesante._

_¡De nuevo Saga con un plan magnífico! Como se alegraba Deathmask de formar parte de él._

_Aunque tuviera que entrenar a un niño._

_- Pero, eso sí- añadió Saga. Deathmask arqueó una ceja-. Hasta que llegue el momento no permitas que el niño muera, nos hace falta para romper el sello- Deathmask torció el gesto-. Trátalo bien, Deathmask- insistió._

_Sin responder, Deathmask hizo amago de irse, mas antes de abrir la puerta, se volteó ante Saga, que nuevamente llevaba puesto el casco y la máscara, y habló:_

_- No le prometo nada, Sumo Sacerdote._

* * *

Hacía largo rato que había caído la noche. Deathmask había estado leyendo un par de libros que había tomado "prestados" de la biblioteca de El Santuario la última vez que estuvo allí. El primero trataba sobre la Batalla contra los Gigantes, la conocida Gigantomachia, de la que Saga le había hablado. El segundo hablaba sobre las armaduras de Atenea, pero ni rastro de Cabellera de Berenice, así que lo arrojó al fuego.

Justo cuando pensaba que era hora de irse a dormir escuchó una voz débil, temblorosa, al otro lado de la puerta.

- Maestro...

Deathmask puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta. Allí estaba Mei, gimoteando y temblando de frío. Tenía los puños ensangrentados.

- Maestro, por favor- pidió Mei al verle-. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo- sollozó-. Me duele, Maestro- añadió, mostrando sus puños, por si Deathmask no lo había visto.

Con expresión indiferente, la mirada de Deathmask voló de Mei a la piedra y de la piedra a Mei. Miró los puños ensangrentados y, sin mediar palabra, cerró la puerta.

Deathmask escuchó un gemido del otro lado.

- "Idiota"- pensó.

Durante un rato, tumbado ya en la cama, siguió escuchando los sollozos del niño, pero no hizo caso.

_Hasta que llegue el momento no permitas que el niño muera, nos hace falta para romper el sello. Trátalo bien, Deathmask._

Las palabras de Saga retumbaron en sus oídos en ese instante.

- Maldita sea- masculló.

Volvió a ponerse en pie y regresó a la puerta. Mei no estaba allí. Le buscó con la mirada y allí le encontró: dando puñetazos contra la piedra. No pudo evitar reírse.

- "Mira que es idiota"- pensó, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa-. ¡Niño!- le llamó la atención.

Al oír la voz de su Maestro, Mei se detuvo y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. ¡Había ido a buscarle! Sin pensar corrió hacia Deathmask.

- Ni me toques, Niño- ordenó. Mei detuvo su carrera-. Antes de poner un solo pie en MI casa quiero que dejes de llorar y que te limpies los mocos- no hizo mención alguna de la sangre.

Mei obedeció como pudo y Deathmask le dejó pasar.

La casa de Deathmask no era muy grande, Mei pudo dar buena cuenta de ello. Aquello no se parecía en nada a la mansión Kido.

- Siéntate ahí- ordenó Deathmask, señalando una silla.

Apenas se sentó sus tripas rugieron. Deathmask no hizo caso y se ocupó de vendarle los puños.

- Maestro, ¿y la comida?- preguntó Mei.

- En mi estómago- se limitó a responder Deathmask. Mei le miró contrariado-. Esto ya está- anunció.

Mei se miró los puños, ya casi no le dolían. Pero ahora tenía hambre.

- Puesto que has venido antes de cumplir con lo que se te había dicho hoy te quedas sin cenar.

- ¡Pero si no he comido en todo el día!- gimió Mei-. ¡Tengo hambre!

- ¡He dicho que no comes y es que no comes!- Mei bajó la mirada, sollozando-. Y si vuelves a llorar te vuelvo a dejar fuera, ¿está claro, Mei?

El simple hecho de oír su nombre en boca de aquel tipo hizo a Mei estremecerse. Se secó las lágrimas y se puso en pie, resignado a que no comería. Pero entonces se fijó en que había otro problema.

No tenía cama.

- No pensé que vinieras hoy, así que no preparé otra cama- explicó Deathmask, lo cierto es que tampoco se había interesado mucho en traerla-. Dormirás en el suelo- sin decirle nada más, se tumbó en la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

Mei ahogó un gemido. No quería que su maestro le escuchase.

Mientras se tumbaba, sin nada con que cubrirse, pensó, por un instante, que aquello era lo peor que le había pasado. Aunque tenía la impresión de que ganarse una armadura no iba a ser precisamente un camino de rosas.

Y mucho menos si su maestro era Deathmask de Cáncer.

_Continuará..._

**N.A: **¡Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, espero que os guste. Hace algunos días que me estaba rondando por la cabeza la idea de este fanfic y al final no aguanté y escribí el primer capítulo. No sé cuándo verá la luz el siguiente, en realidad estoy más centrada en "Siglo XXIII", aún así espero que os guste.

No espero que sea un fic demasiado largo, pero espero que sirva para poder ver -al menos tal y como me lo imagino yo- cómo fue la vida de Mei en Sicilia bajo la tutela de Deathmask.

"Coma Berenices" es el nombre en latín de la constelación de Cabellera de Berenice, aquella para la que está Mei destinado.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Lograr conciliar el sueño aquella noche fue una de las cosas más difíciles por las que tuvo que pasar el pequeño Mei en sus escasos nueve años. El suelo, además de duro, estaba frío. Tampoco tenía con que cubrirse, y los ronquidos de su maestro tampoco ayudaban demasiado. Nada tenía que ver con la vida de la mansión, acostumbrado a dormir en una grande y cómoda cama.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando por fin consiguió dormirse. Cuando despertó, sin embargo, le pareció como si apenas hubiera descansado un par de minutos. Y el modo en que fue despertado tampoco es que fuera de lo mejor.

- Arriba, Niño, ¡arriba!- ni corto ni perezoso, Deathmask trataba de despertar a Mei moviéndolo con el pie, sin ningún miramiento.

Mei emitió un gemido somnoliento, momento aprovechado por Deathmask para dejarle al fin. El pequeño japonés se sentó y miró de un lado a otro. Durante unos segundos no recordaba dónde estaba, ni lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Pero pronto se vio los puños vendados y, finalmente, se acordó.

- Arriba, Niño- oyó a Deathmask-. Que te levantes- añadió segundos después, cruzado de brazos y con expresión seria.

No sin cierta pereza, Mei obedeció. Al poco de hacerlo, sus tripas rugieron. Deathmask sonrió burlón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó. Era obvio que sí, así que Deathmask siguió hablando-. Eso te pasa por no hacerme caso, niño.

- O más bien por no guardarme comida- repuso Mei, en un susurro. Pronto se arrepintió, dado la mirada que le echó el guardián de la cuarta casa-. Perdón, Maestro.

Deathmask rió, cogió un trozo de pan de un cajón y se lo lanzó a Mei.

- Cómetelo- ordenó.

Mei lo palpó: estaba muy duro.

- Es el pan que me sobró ayer- explicó Deathmask-. Cómetelo- repitió-. "Aunque por mí, como si se muere de hambre"- pensó-. "Estúpido Saga, ¿por qué a mi?"

Con dificultad, Mei se lo comió y, en cuanto terminó, su maestro le ordenó asearse medianamente. Al regresar, Deathmask estaba preparándose para marcharse.

- ¿A dónde va, Maestro?- quiso saber Mei.

- A Taormina- le explicó el italiano, con voz ausente, sin mirar siquiera al niño.

- ¿Taormina?

Deatmask dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró fijamente a Mei.

- Taormina, eso es- dijo-. Desgraciadamente, ahora vives conmigo y aquí solo hay cosas para que viva una única persona- Mei abrió la boca sorprendido, Deathmask volvió a reír socarronamente-. Cierra esa boca, niño, que te van a entrar moscas. Aunque lo mismo te las podrías comer y todo- añadió sin poder evitar reír, debido a que las tripas de Mei volvieron a rugir. El japonés cerró la boca inmediatamente.

Durante unos instantes ambos permanecieron en silencio, pensando en sus cosas. Hasta que Mei retomó la palabra.

- ¿Taormina es una ciudad?- preguntó, aunque era obvio. Deathmask rió burlonamente-. ¿Puedo ir?

Deathmask no tardó demasiado en responder.

- ¡Ni hablar, niño!- Mei torció el gesto-. Suficiente tengo con soportarte aquí para que encima tenga que llevarte conmigo.

- Pero yo quiero ir- replicó el pequeño.

Cáncer negó con la cabeza.

- No se trata de lo que tú quieras, mocoso, sino de lo que YO diga, ¿estamos?- Mei asintió, levemente, aunque tenía los dientes apretados-. Así me gusta. Ahora, escúchame, ésta será tu rutina hoy...

El santo de Cáncer procedió a explicar a su discípulo lo que quería que hiciera aquel día. Una dura sesión de ejercicio físico, debido a que el maestro no iba a estar presente. Mei le oía, pero no le escuchaba. Su mente sólo pensaba en una cosa: quería ir a Taormina.

- ...y una vez hecho eso practicarás lo de ayer- decía entonces Deathmask-. Supongo que ya estaré aquí así que...- no terminó la frase, arrugando el gesto-. Niño, ¿me oyes? ¡Niño!

Mei reaccionó. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, miró a otro lado apenado. Deathmask suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

- "Mantener a raya a este crío va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba".

Mas no lo dijo en voz alta. Era mejor así.

Finalmente, Deathmask se marchó. Minutos después, Mei salió detrás.

- "Estúpido"- pensó Deathmask-. "Se piensa que no le he visto".

* * *

A los pies del Monte Etna, lugar donde vive Deathmask, se ubica un pequeño pueblo de origen medieval denominado Randazzo. Este pueblo está situado en el flanco noroeste del volcán, y el joven Santo de Cáncer tenía su casa ubicada no muy lejos de allí. Siendo así, lo más fácil habría sido desplazarse hasta el pueblo y obtener lo necesario, incluso con el pequeño Mei a su lado. Mas hacer algo así resultaba bastante aburrido para el italiano, es por ello que, incluso desde la noche anterior, su destino elegido sería Taormina, gran ciudad turística, a 35 kilómetros.

Para alguien como Deathmask, recorrer 35 kilómetros era una tarea sencilla. En pocos minutos podía estar allí, pero eso tampoco era divertido, y más añadiendo el hecho de que Mei le estaba siguiendo, cosa que, de hecho, imaginaba el de Cáncer que pasaría; era pues otro motivo por el que había elegido Taormina, y no Randazzo, como lugar de las compras. Así que avanzó como si fuera una persona normal, haciendo que, obviamente, Mei tuviera que seguir ese mismo recorrido.

- "Eso le pasa por desobedecerme"- pensó el Santo, sonriendo con orgullo. Cerca suyo, el niño le seguía, creyendo no haber sido descubierto-. "La próxima vez se lo pensará dos veces".

Casi ocho horas después, un Deathmask tan fresco como una rosa llegaba a las afueras de Taormina. No muy lejos, Mei avistaba también la ciudad, completamente agotado, pero en pie, lo cual no dejó de sorprender a Cáncer. Aunque cansado, resistía, algo indispensable para un futuro Santo. Fue entonces que a Deathmask se le ocurrió que uno de los entrenamientos de Mei podía ser precisamente el hacerle recorrer a pie la distancia entre Randazzo y Taormina.

Habiendo pues comprobado que el pequeño japonés había llegado hasta allí, fue el momento elegido por Deathmask para olvidarse por completo del moreno. Así, entró en la ciudad sin prestar atención al niño, que cuando vio a su maestro alejarse lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer contra el suelo.

Así estuvo durante largo rato, sin saber siquiera cuántos minutos habían pasado, hasta que el eco lejano de las campanadas de una iglesia retumbaron en sus oídos.

- Las doce- murmuró Mei sorprendido. Desde que estaba en Sicilia había perdido la noción del tiempo. Tampoco sabía a qué hora le había despertado su maestro, ni cuanto tiempo habían estado caminando-. Arriba, Mei- se dijo en otro susurro, en su lengua natal, poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

Ahora que había logrado llegar a Taormina no podía quedarse allí parado. Por muy agotado que estuviera, por muy pequeño que fuera.

* * *

¡Qué poco le gustaba a Deathmask la gente! ¡Y cuánta gente podía haber en un lugar como Taormina! De mala gana, maldiciendo para sus adentros, a veces a Saga, a veces a un Mei que poca culpa tenía, el joven Santo recorría la ciudad en busca de todo lo que fuera necesario.

A decir verdad, pocas veces había pasado por Taormina, principalmente cuando buscaba traidores de El Santuario, así que no la conocía demasiado. Sólo sabía una cosa: aquella maldita ciudad estaba infestada de gente, demasiada gente.

- "Esto es muy aburrido"- pensó, observando la gente que iba de un lado a otro, sin hacerle caso. Intentó calcular cuántas cabezas podría añadir a su colección si provocaba una masacre y sonrió al imaginarse la que se montaría si tal cosa sucediese.

En algún momento indeterminado un grupo de turistas se acercó pidiendo una fotografía. Apretando los puños, Deathmask empezaba a pensar que al final sí que iba a producirse tal masacre, cuando avistó a Mei.

- "¿Qué está haciendo?"- se preguntó, olvidándose por completo de los turistas. Mejor así, al fin y al cabo, era mejor no levantar sospechas.

Mei hablaba con un niño de su edad, pero también con una mujer, tal vez la madre del otro niño, quien le ofrecía su mano, quizá para llevárselo a algún sitio.

Era hora de dejar que Mei estuviera cerca suyo.

* * *

Minutos después de haber oído las campanadas, Mei se adentró en la ciudad, tratando de seguir el mismo camino que su maestro. Pero, claro, le había perdido de vista, y pronto se encontró caminando solo sin saber a dónde ir, con las tripas rugiéndole con fuerza.

El niño quería conocer aquella ciudad y sin duda se sintió bastante satisfecho. Las calles de Taormina estaban repletas de vida, cientos de personas deambulando de un lado para otro, cientos de puestos con típicos recuerdos sicilianos, mucho colorido... era muy bonito. Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo paseando, hasta que el olor de la comida le hizo detenerse. Olía a pasta, la típica pasta italiana.

- Qué hambre- se dijo.

Había llegado a la _Piazza del Duomo_, en el barrio más antiguo de la ciudad, donde se encontraban tanto el ayuntamiento como la _Cattedrale di San Nicolò_. Muerto de hambre, observó a la gente comiendo la deliciosa pasta en mesas al aire libre. Hacía muy buen tiempo, y mucha gente, turistas sobretodo, aprovechaban para visitar esos lugares. Tan absorto estaba viendo la gente, que no se percató que un niño le miraba.

- Hola- le saludó. Mei dio un brinco del susto que se dio. El niño se rió un buen rato a cuenta de Mei, hasta que se dio cuenta que le miraba con el ceño fruncido-. Hola- repitió.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Mei, confundido: él en japonés y el otro niño en italiano, así que no había entendido ni siquiera algo tan sencillo como un simple saludo.

Sin embargo aquél otro niño tenía rasgos orientales, ¿quizá también japonés? Por suerte para Mei, así era y el otro niño había entendido perfectamente las dudas del primero.

- Hola- repitió, al fin en japonés. Mei sonrió abiertamente al reconocer por fin el idioma-. No hablas italiano, ¿y eso?- le preguntó.

Mei, que no era nada tímido, enseguida cogió confianza.

- Llegué ayer- dijo. El otro le miró sorprendido-. ¿Eres un turista?- le tocó a Mei preguntar.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

- No, sólo vine a jugar- explicó-. Yo ya comí, mi casa está por allí- añadió, señalando algún punto indeterminado.

- Ah. Entonces eres de aquí- comentó, con la duda pintada en el rostro.

- He nacido en Japón- confesó el niño-. Pero me he criado aquí.

Mei arrugó el entrecejo, resultaba demasiado complejo.

- Mi madre es japonesa, pero mi padre es italiano- Mei dejó escapar otro "ah" demostrando que ahora lo entendía todo-. ¿Vives solo?- preguntó después.

Mei dudó, no estaba muy seguro de si era buena idea hablarle sobre su maestro.

- Con mi maestro- dijo al fin.

- ¿Tu padre es profesor?- Mei le interrogó con la mirada-. Ya sabes, los que enseñan a otros niños.

Mei no estaba muy seguro de que aquella fuera la definición correcta para su maestro. Pero, al fin y al cabo, le estaba enseñando, y él era un niño, así que atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

- Cómo mola- dijo el niño-. Mi madre también trabaja con otros niños- Mei le miró dubitativo-. Sí, ayuda a niños que no pueden tener una buena vida como la nuestra.

Mei miró a otro lado. Él no tenía buena vida.

- ¿Por qué llevas esa ropa?

- Caminé.

- Ah. Oye, si quieres puedes jugar conmigo- sugirió el niño.

Mei sonrió contento, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo: él no debería jugar. En realidad, él debería estar cerca del Monte Etna, entrenándose, pero había desobecedido a su maestro, le había seguido, y ahora se encontraba hablando con un niño al que no conocía en una ciudad por completo desconocida.

El niño se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien al ver la cara triste de Mei. Había oído historias de su madre en las que hablaba de pobres niños de su edad sin nada en el mundo, o con familias que les trataban mal. Tal vez su nuevo amigo era uno de esos niños.

- Espera, ya vengo- dijo, decidido a buscar a su madre.

- Pero...

- Espera, espera. Vuelvo enseguida.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó, como si el simple hecho de saber su nombre fuese la confirmación de que el niño volvería.

El niño se detuvo.

- Oh, es verdad- dijo-. Aún no nos hemos presentado- Mei sonrió-. Me llamo Davide, ¿y tú?

- Mei- Davide sonrió por respuesta y se perdió entre la multitud.

Pronto, pues, Mei se quedó solo. Durante ese corto lapso de tiempo había estado tan distraído que se había olvidado por completo del hambre que tenía. Mas al quedarse otra vez solo, las tripas volvieron a rugirle de tal manera que Mei empezó a sentir dolor.

Por fortuna para el pequeño japonés, la espera duró muy poco, ya que en apenas diez minutos después de la marcha de Davide, el pequeño italo-japonés volvía a hacer acto de presencia, esa vez acompañado de una mujer.

- Hola, Mei- le saludó al verle, feliz de ver que le había esperado. Entonces se dirigió a su madre-. Él es Mei, el niño que te dije- su madre asintió, con una sonrisa. Davide volvió a clavar sus ojos oscuros en los de su amigo-. Mei, ella es mi madre.

- Oh.

La madre de Davide, con los rasgos japoneses más definidos que los de su hijo, se arrodilló ante el pequeño.

- ¿Cómo estás, Mei?

Mei dudó.

- Bien.

La madre de Davide sonrió.

- Eso está muy bien. Dime, ¿tienes hambre?- Mei asintió-. Oh, pobre. ¿Donde está tu padre?

- "En la mansión"- pensó. Rápidamente recordó, sin embargo, que debería hablar de su maestro y no de su verdadero padre-. Por aquí.

La mujer se sorprendió.

- ¿Aquí en Taormina? ¿Y te deja solo?- Mei se encogió de hombros.

- Tiene mejores cosas que hacer.

La mujer suspiró y se puso en pie.

- Va, vente con nosotros, Mei- le dijo. El niño la miró extrañado.

- ¡Sí, vente!- chilló con alegría Davide-. Vamos a jugar.

- Espera, Davide, primero tengo que hacer unas cosas- le recriminó su madre-. Va, Mei. Vente con nosotros.

- Pero...

Mei sabía que no debía ir, pero al mismo tiempo...

- Ven, te daré de comer. Estás muerto de hambre- la mujer le ofreció su mano.

Mei dudaba, pero el hambre y el ímpetu de Davide por jugar le hicieron decidirse. A punto estaba de tomar la mano de la mujer cuando una voz, que reconoció al instante, le hizo detenerse.

* * *

Era hora de dejar que Mei estuviera cerca suyo. Ya había sido diversión suficiente. No iba a permitir que nadie se entrometiese.

- ¿Es tu hermano?- le preguntó la mujer, pues no era concebible que un muchacho tan joven como Deathmask pudiera ser el padre de Mei.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?- le espetó Deathmask, furioso-. Nos vamos, Niño- le dijo a Mei después, bastante molesto también con el crío.

- Pero, Maestro...

- ¡No hay peros que valgan, Niño!

Davide y su madre observaron en silencio, de uno a otro, sin entender nada. Primero, porque no hablaban griego; segundo, porque jamás podrían comprender lo que significa la orden de Atenea. Deathmask estaba tan furioso que el pequeño Davide trató de esconderse detrás de su madre, que empezaba a asustarse solo de pensar lo que podría pasarle a Mei si le dejaba quedarse con él.

A esas alturas, ya la gente observaba estupefacta lo que estaba sucediendo. La madre de Davide se llenó de valor y se encaró con el Santo.

- ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ése? ¿No ves que asustas al niño?

- Yo decidiré lo que hago o dejo de hacer, ¿estamos?

- ¡De eso nada! ¡A un niño no se le puede tratar así! ¡Él...!

- No tienes ningún derecho a decir lo que debo hacer con Mei- dijo Deathmask apretando los puños-. Y más te vale que no sigas por ese camino, mujer, si no quieres lamentarlo.

- ¿Es una amenaza?- Deathmask la miró con odio, ella lo tomó por una afirmación-. Mucho más lo lamentarás tú, joven. Mi nombre es Wakana Ceccato y soy asistente social- Deathmask hizo oídos sordos-. Veo que no te importa.

- No mucho- reconoció Cáncer indiferente.

- Pues debería. Como asistente social- continuó- me encargaré personalmente que no puedas estar cerca de ese niño. ¡No le tocarás ni un pelo!

- ¡Ni que eso me asustara!- bramó Deathmask.

Sin decir una palabra más, sin inmutarse por las miradas de la gente, Deathmask agarró a Mei del brazo y le hizo caminar.

- ¿Jugaremos otro día?- oyeron que preguntaba Davide.

Mei acertó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras su maestro le jalaba bien lejos de la _Piazza del Duomo_ y, sobretodo, de Wakana Ceccato.

* * *

La pequeña aventura de Mei en Taormina sirvió para que el pequeño japonés aprendiera a no desobedecer a su maestro. Para Deathmask, por su parte, sirvió para darse cuenta de que ser Maestro requería bastantes responsabilidades y, por otro lado, para descubrir una potencial víctima. Ceccato se había condenado desde el mismo momento que puso sus ojos en Mei.

- Tal vez teñirte el pelo te haría parecer menos débil de lo que eres- murmuró Deathmask- Y menos oriental también.

Mei le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder hablar, más que nada porque se estaba dando un atracón de muy señor mío. Tras los acontecimientos anteriores, el Santo de la cuarta casa decidió al fin permitir a Mei una comida decente. El niño, por supuesto, no se negó, y ahora disfrutaba de una comida que le supo a gloria, junto a un maestro que apenas probó bocado, en una terraza de Taormina desde la que se podía disfrutar de una hermosa vista.

- Desobedeciste mis órdenes- Mei dejó a un lado la comida, apenado. Llevaba mucho rato esperando que Deathmask entrase al tema.

- Quería ver Taormina- se defendió Mei.

Deathmask negó con la cabeza y miró hacia el mar. Mei se le quedó mirando. Finalmente, Cáncer volvió a fijar sus pequeños ojos azules en el japonés.

- Mira, Niño, me importa muy poco lo que quieras o no quieras hacer- le dijo, tratando de usar toda la calma que era capaz, que tampoco era mucha-. Pero lo que sí me importa es lo que vayan a hacer los demás contigo- Mei abrió la boca para hablar, mas Deathmask no le dejó-. Me guste o no, yo soy tu Maestro, y además de enseñarte todo lo que sé debo encargarme- hizo una pausa, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba a punto de añadir- de cuidar de ti.

Mei bajó la mirada, triste. Se le había pasado el hambre. Aquella frase de su maestro, el tono que utilizó, si bien fue tranquilo, le dio mucho más miedo que si lo hubiese gritado. Pero tenía razón, tenía mucha razón.

- Lo siento, Maestro- susurró-. No volverá a suceder.

- Eso espero, Niño.

Mei miró a otro lado y, armándose de valor, volvió a retomar la palabra.

- Maestro, ¿puede llamarme "Mei"?- Deathmask arqueó una ceja-. Es mi nombre- se defendió.

- No- respondió tajantemente Deathmask-. Te llamaré como yo quiera y, de momento, eres "Niño".

- ¿De momento?

Deathmask sonrió con burla.

- Si un día llegas a demostrarme que mereces el título por el que entrenas, entonces te merecerás que te llame "Mei". Por el momento, eres simplemente "Niño".

Cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos. Mei incapaz de seguir comiendo, Deathmask empezando apenas a probar bocado.

- ¿Me odia?- rompió de nuevo Mei.

- No puedo ni verte, Niño.

Mei decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Podré volver a ver a Davide?- preguntó entonces, esperándose un tajante "no" por respuesta.

- Quizá- Mei abrió la boca sorprendido-. Pero será mejor esperar, no quiero que vuelvas aquí por un tiempo.

Mei intuyó que lo decía por Wakana Ceccato.

- ¿Es por la madre de Davide?- Deathmask no respondió-. ¿De que habló con ella, Maestro? No lo entendí...

Deathmask sonrió levemente.

- De aquello que le producirá la muerte- Mei arqueó una ceja-. Qué poco sabes de la vida, Niño- suspiró-. Supongo que no estaría del todo mal que te enseñase a hablar italiano. ¿Quieres aprenderlo?- Mei se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

Minutos más tarde, cuando por fin ponían rumbo de nuevo a Randazzo, Mei le había dado suficientes vueltas a la conversación como para deducir lo que su maestro quería decir.

- ¿Va a matar a la madre de Davide?

- Sospecho que, además- respondió Deathmask-, tú serás el verdugo de su hijo.

Mei se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir nada.

_Continuará..._

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Un paso. Dos pasos. Respiración agitada. Sudor, cansancio. Una ascensión lenta, una carga pesada. Podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, sentía las piernas cansadas y los hombros doloridos, pero no iba a parar. Así debía ser.

Hacía casi seis meses que el pequeño japonés llamado Mei había llegado a Sicilia. Bajo la tutela de Deathmask de Cáncer, su anterior vida en el lujo de la mansión no parecía suya. Ahora sólo podía recordar los duros entrenamientos y las largas enseñanzas.

Desde que Mei había desobedecido al maestro y le había seguido hasta Taormina, Deathmask no se había separado de él ni una sola vez, cosa que se encargaba de recordar al niño bastante a menudo con frases como "si no fueras tan insolente, yo podría estar ahora viviendo tranquilamente en El Santuario". Su tono de voz siempre era ligeramente acusador y bastante sarcástico, lo que a Mei le hacía sospechar que en El Santuario su vida sería más dura que en Sicilia.

A Mei le dolía no poder volver a Taormina, pues a menudo se acordaba de Davide, el niño mitad italiano, mitad japonés con el que había entablado amistad. Le echaba de menos.

Día sí y día también, desde que salía el sol hasta el anochecer, maestro y discípulo entrenaban muy duro. Algunas veces, como aquella, el pequeño japonés tenía que subir por la ladera del volcán portando pesadas rocas a la espalda. En otras ocasiones tenía que hacer cientos y cientos de ejercicios físicos, a menudo con el incentivo de hacerlos a los límites de un precipicio, mientras su maestro no ayudaba demasiado con sus "hasta una anciana lo haría mejor", "eres tan lento que me duermo" o, la que más dolía a Mei, "a veces me gustaría ver tu cuerpo en el fondo del precipicio". Saltaba a la vista que, para Deathmask, Mei era un gusano, un molesto insecto que no podía quitarse de encima.

Para Mei, Deathmask era un hombre que se las daba de ser el más poderoso, que se jactaba de su superioridad sobre los demás, y también alguien que disfrutaba burlándose de ellos. No le caía nada bien. Pero era su maestro y le debía respeto, así que estaba obligado a obedecerle en todo lo que dijera, a tratarle de usted y a llamarle no con ese extraño sobrenombre que todavía no sabía qué significaba, sino "Maestro". En respuesta, Deathmask siempre le llamaba "Niño" y le trataba con muy poca delicadeza. ¡Y cómo lo odiaba! Todavía recordaba la respuesta que obtuvo, en Taormina, cuando le preguntó si podía llamarle "Mei" en vez de "Niño". Cada vez que se sentía demasiado cansado, no recordaba las riñas del maestro o las burlas que tan a menudo le lanzaba, sino aquella frase.

_Si un día llegas a demostrarme que mereces el título por el que entrenas, entonces te merecerás que te llame "Mei". Por el momento, eres simplemente "Niño"._

Apretó los dientes y subió con más ímpetu que antes. El recuerdo de aquellas palabras siempre le daba fuerzas.

- ¡Vamos, Niño! ¡No tengo todo el día!

Ahí estaba. Como siempre, el Maestro Deathmask, el As del ánimo. Suspiró resignado y alzó la cabeza, unos metros por encima estaba el italiano, marcando el final del recorrido del día. Tenía los brazos cruzados y expresión severa.

- Ya voy -musitó el japonés-. Voy lo más rápido que puedo.

Deathmask rió.

- ¡Pero si vas más lento que una tortuga, _cazzo_!

Mei agachó la cabeza, obligándose a no responder. Aunque sólo hubieran pasado seis meses, ya no era aquel chiquillo que no era capaz de partir una simple piedra y que lloraba por no poder cenar. En ocasiones se atrevía a alzarle la voz a su Maestro, lo que provocaba la furia de éste.

Aunque Mei juraría que, a veces, le parecía que a su Maestro le gustaba que se revelara. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o a Deathmask le gustaba más ver al Mei atrevido con la autoridad -en este caso, él- que al Mei sumiso y obediente?

Unos instantes después, al fin, llegó junto al Santo de Cáncer.

- Ya era hora, empezaba a preguntarme…

- …cómo se vería mi cuerpo rodando por la montaña -terminó Mei la frase-. Pues hoy no le daré ese gusto, Maestro.

Por toda respuesta, Deathmask le empujó. Mei aún sujetaba la roca tras la espalda, y añadiendo al hecho que estaba cansado, no pudo evitar caer varios metros hacia atrás por la pendiente.

Cuando al fin pudo detenerse, Mei, magullado, se puso en pie con dificultad. Apenas se estaba levantando cuando su maestro le gritó:

- ¡No te dije que soltases la piedra!

El japonés gruñó y se agachó nuevamente, para volver a colocarse el pedrusco sobre los hombros. Deathmask se echó a reír.

- Niño idiota -murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras veía subir a su alumno nuevamente-. Ya puedes dejar la piedra -Mei obedeció-. Mira eso -agregó, señalando hacia atrás. Mei obedeció-. Aquí donde estamos es el Mungibeddu -Mei arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada- y más allá tenemos al fin el Etna. En realidad, y como espero hayas supuesto, Mungibeddu no es más que un nombre por el que le conocemos los sicilianos, para distinguir la montaña de los cráteres.

El niño ya no pudo contenerse.

- ¿Cráteres? Creí que sólo había un volcán…

Deathmask puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Pues claro que sólo hay un volcán! ¿Es que acaso te piensas que los volcanes sólo tienen un único cráter?

- No -mintió Mei. Su maestro le examinó concienzudamente, como si pudiera percibir el engaño, así que el moreno desvió la mirada.

- A mí no puedes engañarme, Niño -Mei se mordió el labio pero, por suerte para él, su maestro parecía en ese momento más dispuesto a enseñarle que a mofarse de él, ya que continuó hablando como si nada-. El volcán Etna, de no sé cuántos metros de altura -Mei resopló, pero Deathmask le pasó por alto-, tiene al menos cuatro cráteres en la cumbre. Allí donde te indiqué -volvió a señalar atrás- está una de las muchas oberturas que hay en sus faldas. Una de las mayores, situada en el flanco noroeste, donde vivimos. Hoy estás de suerte, porque te voy a llevar hasta allí para que veas con tus propios ojos el volcán.

Mei tragó saliva. Desde Randazzo había visto el gran Etna, ahora nevado debido a que estaban en invierno, y bastante a menudo se observaban grandes columnas de humo, pero nunca lo había visto de cerca. Aunque su maestro dijera que lo que iban a ver no era más que una obertura del flanco noroeste, el pequeño japonés no pudo evitar imaginarse un gigantesco cráter con grandes cantidades de lava y emanando tal cantidad de humo que no se podría ver nada. Sintió un escalofrío que sospechó que poco tenía que ver con el frío, mientras seguía a Deathmask a corta distancia, y supo entonces que tenía miedo. ¿Y si entraba en erupción? ¿Y si resbalaba y caía al volcán? ¿Su Maestro se dignaría a salvarle la vida o, simplemente, le dejaría caer?

Con aquellos pensamientos en su mente casi ni se dio cuenta de la ascensión.

* * *

Poco a poco, los bosques de castaños fueron desapareciendo a medida que subían por una sinuosa carretera rural. Mei divisó una pequeña cumbre en la que la nieve se había disuelto completamente. "¿El volcán?", pensó. Pero no podía serlo, al fondo se veía un monte muchísimo más alto.

- Tengo entendido que la gente viene aquí de visita -comentó entonces su maestro-. Y eso que no es el volcán en sí…

Pero Mei no dijo nada porque se había quedado con la boca abierta. Habían llegado a la cumbre y el niño se había quedado pasmado ante lo que veía. ¿Si según su maestro aquello no era el volcán, cómo sería realmente el Etna?

La completa superficie de la cumbre estaba cubierta por un inmenso cráter de varios metros de diámetro por otros cuantos de profundidad. Si uno se fijaba bien podía llegar a ver de vez en cuando algo de vapor saliendo desde dentro. Pese a estar en invierno había mucha gente por la zona, algunos se acercaban hasta el borde de la obertura y miraban hacia dentro. Los flashes de las cámaras se disparaban. Deathmask chasqueó la lengua y su discípulo le miró extrañado.

- No me gusta la gente -gruñó, al sentir las negras pupilas del niño fijas en él.

- Eso ya lo sabía -comentó el otro, volviendo a mirar el cráter. Sintió entonces un nuevo escalofrío: su maestro había acercado tanto su rostro al suyo que temió que le empujase hasta el fondo-. Maestro, sepa que si me empuja no sobreviviré a la lava.

Deathmask sonrió burlón.

- Podríamos comprobarlo -susurró al oído del niño-. Pero no todavía -añadió, separándose del alumno-, todavía falta para que nos acerquemos al Etna en sí.

Mei se estremeció. ¿Acercarse al Etna? ¿Y ese "pero no todavía"? ¿Es que pensaba de veras lanzarlo por el cráter?

- Vamos, ven aquí, Niño -ordenó, acercándose al borde-. ¿No quieres ver lo que tantos turistas?

En realidad, a Mei no le hacía ninguna gracia acercarse, pero tampoco tenía ganas de ver a su maestro enfadado, así que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. La obertura era tan profunda que apenas se distinguía el fondo, donde se veía una pequeña mancha anaranjada que Mei supuso sería el magma.

- Evidentemente -oyó a Deathmask detrás suyo-, no voy a lanzarte por el cráter, aunque ganas no me faltan -Mei suspiró aliviado-. Ni siquiera yo podría sobrevivir, aunque sea un Santo. Dicen que la temperatura del magma del planeta es similar al de la superficie del Sol -instintivamente, Mei alzó la cabeza hacia el Astro Rey-, así que sólo si fuéramos un Dios podríamos soportarlo. Sin embargo, va a ser necesario soportar, sobretodo tú -Mei tragó saliva-, no tanto el magma, sino el calor.

- ¿A qué se refiere, Maestro? -preguntó Mei con un hilo de voz.

- Estoy hablando de Coma Berenices, Niño -respondió-. O lo que es lo mismo: la armadura de la Cabellera de Berenice.

- Ah -Mei no supo qué más decir.

- Ya te expliqué todo lo que necesitas saber sobre la orden de los Santos de Atenea, así que no ahondaremos más en el tema. Lo único que sí te diré es el lugar en el que, al parecer, se encuentra tu futura armadura.

El corazón de Mei latió intensamente. "El volcán no, el volcán no", pensó mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- Se encuentra en el interior del Etna.

"No…"

Lo que tanto temía se cumpliría: tendría que entrar en el mismo volcán. Entonces comprendió el motivo por el cual su maestro le había traído hasta la obertura: para que empezase a hacerse una idea de lo que sería entrar en el volcán.

- Aún es pronto para empezar a entrenarse al calor, pero así ya estás preparado. Y no quiero excusas, ¿estamos?

Mei fijó la vista hacia abajo. Todavía se encontraban al borde del cráter por lo que volvió a ver el magma del fondo. Así que prepararse para el calor… el niño supuso que, cuando llegase el verano, empezarían esos entrenamientos.

Sin que Mei se diera cuenta, Deathmask se había alejado de él, para emprender el camino de vuelta. Se detuvo un instante para observar al niño. No sentía ninguna lástima por él, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué motivo escogería Saga a un niño como aquél para romper el sello. ¿No podía ser otro niño? Sacudió la cabeza, sólo faltaba que empezara a preocuparse por el mocoso.

- ¡Nos vamos! -gritó simplemente.

* * *

- Y, pues, según Heráclito de Éfeso, es el fuego siempre vivo el _arché_, el primer principio de todas las cosas. Según uno de sus fragmentos: "todas las cosas se cambian en…" ¿Me estás escuchando?

Mei dio un respingo. Había estado mirando por la ventana de la pequeña casa, con la vista fija en el monte Etna.

- Lo siento, Maestro -se disculpó.

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Deathmask se había llevado a Mei al gran cráter de la obertura del noroeste, y el niño no podía quitarse de encima la idea de tener que entrar dentro. Cada vez que su vista daba con el volcán, se olvidaba de todo lo demás. Y más si en ese momento estaba aprendiendo filosofía clásica. ¡Como si fuera importante saber lo que un grupo de griegos antiguos creyeran!

- Ya sé que estas enseñanzas te importan menos que a mí tu miserable vida, Niño, pero no dejan de ser importantes y, por lo tanto, hay que aprenderlas.

Mei suspiró y miró de reojo por la ventana un segundo. Fuera caía una copiosa nevada, por lo que Deathmask había decidido que ése sería un día de permanecer recluidos en casa, entre montañas de libros. En realidad, ya habían entrenado otras veces fuera sobre el manto blanco, por no decir siempre, pero su maestro había dicho algo así como "no es necesario forzarnos mientras nieva, nuestra prioridad es el calor" y se quedaron dentro.

- Como vuelvas a mirar por esa ventana te lanzo al Etna -amenazó el italiano-. Y créeme si te digo que no tardaría ni cinco segundos en agarrarte por el pescuezo y llegar a la cima para conseguirlo.

Mei se estremeció. Meses atrás habría creído que Deathmask exageraba, pero después de haberse entrenado junto a él y de haber aprendido lo que eran capaces de hacer los Santos, selo creyó de pies juntillas. Se obligó a dejar a un lado la ventana y a permanecer atento.

Porque el entrenamiento en Sicilia no se limitaba únicamente al ejercicio físico o al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sino también al estudio. Mei tenía que aprender todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la cultura clásica griega: filosofía, mitología, griego antiguo, historia, poesía… incluso astronomía y geografía. Debía saberlo todo sobre Grecia, antes de tener oportunidad de llegar allí. Pero cuando Mei, extrañado, le preguntó para qué necesitaba un Santo saber geografía, Deathmask se mofó de él y le preguntó: "y si el Sumo Sacerdote te mandara a cumplir una misión en, por ejemplo, Kalamata, ¿a dónde irías? Piensa que nadie te lo va a decir". En un acto reflejo Mei le había respondido que entonces lo buscaría en un atlas, pero Deathmask se enfadó y, después de darle una colleja que a punto estuvo de tirarlo al suelo, le aseguró que en El Santuario no había atlas, ni ningún libro en absoluto.

Además de aprender todas esas materias, Deathmask le había dado -ya no lo estudiaba, se había limitado a darle un pequeño libro para que repasara- nociones básicas de latín ("nunca se sabe", había dicho) y, sobretodo, le enseñaba italiano, como le había dicho meses atrás. En cuanto al griego moderno, en Japón había aprendido lo básico del idioma antes de partir; los meses de entrenamiento se habían ocupado de que el griego se convirtiera en su segundo lenguaje.

- Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? -se preguntó en voz alta Deathmask, bastante molesto-. Ah, ya, el viejo Heráclito. Ese tipo me habría caído bien -murmuró, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mei arqueó una ceja-. Al parecer, Niño, ese Heráclito no se callaba ni una. Apuesto algo que, en mi lugar, se habría deshecho de ti el primer día.

- No lo dudo -susurró con aire ausente Mei, su mente volvía a vagar entre humo y lava.

Harto, Deathmask pegó un puñetazo a la mesa.

- ¡Se acabó, mocoso! -exclamó, hecho una furia- ¡Vas a salir ahí fuera y no vas a parar de entrenarte hasta que amanezca! -Mei protestó, pues aún faltaban por lo menos cuatro o cinco horas para el anochecer, lo que significaría pasar la noche al raso… y nevando, lo cual era peor- ¡¡YA!! -en esa ocasión golpeó la pared, pues la mesa yacía rota en el suelo.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces. Sólo de pensar lo que pasaría si el puñetazo se lo daba a él fue suficiente para hacerle salir pitando.

* * *

Un buen día, a mediados de marzo, Mei se despertó con un sobresalto. La casa se sacudía: un terremoto.

- ¡Maestro! -gritó, Deathmask se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana, como si no pasara nada.- ¡Maestro! -repitió.

- Ya te oí, Niño. Sólo es un terremoto -comentó.

- Ya, pero… -la mirada que le echó su Maestro le hizo callarse.

En apenas unos segundos después, todo regresó a la normalidad. Mei suspiró aliviado.

- No me digas que te dan miedo los terremotos -se burló Deathmask.

- Ya sabe que no, Maestro.

Por toda respuesta, el otro se rió.

Cierto era que, viviendo en la falda de un volcán que está en constante actividad, eran comunes los terremotos, pero siempre de poca intensidad. Aquel terremoto que le había hecho despertar nada tenía que ver con los demás a los que estaba acostumbrado.

- ¿Y te dan miedo las erupciones volcánicas? -preguntó de repente Deathmask con sorna.

- ¿Cómo?

- Te lo pregunto porque este terremoto solo quiere decir una cosa: el Etna va a entrar en erupción.

Mei no supo qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que había que hacer?

- Aunque parezca demasiado, realmente no lo es tanto, por lo menos en cuanto al Etna se refiere. Ya has visto la cantidad de vida que hay en todo el Mungibeddu, y también has sido testigo de la constante actividad volcánica. No pasa nada por una erupción -volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Mei intuyó que algo no estaba bien. Deathmask estaba excesivamente serio.

- ¿Y entonces…?

- A veces esas erupciones no se producen en sus cuatro cráteres. Ven aquí -ordenó. En cuanto obedeció le señaló al horizonte, en dirección al monte-. ¿Tú quieres que Randazzo sea destruido?

- ¡No!

- Entonces asegúrate de impedir que los derrames de lava que salen desde las oberturas del flanco noroeste no lleguen hasta el pueblucho.

Mei se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Y yo no te pienso ayudar.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Muy buenas! No sé cuántos meses después, ¡por fin el capítulo 3 en línea! Espero que os haya gustado y, sobretodo, que os hayáis dado cuenta del _cambiazo_ que he pegado en lo que a estilo se refiere, comparando los dos anteriores con este.

Hace tantísimo tiempo que no recuerdo si respondí o no el review, Rebe, así que espero me perdones porque lo voy a hacer ahora, así que si ya lo hice simplemente te saltas esta parte (*lol*):

Para ponerlo de maestro sólo hay que imaginárselo en plan "mala leche". Mmm, no sé, será que Mei me gusta mucho y me esfuerzo más... En cuanto a Wakana, ya saldrá, ya, todo a su debido tiempo, jeje Evidentemente, será una gran pieza de colección de nuestro querido DM, el As de la decoración de interiores. Gracias por el review, ¡nos vemos!

_Cazzo_ es una palabra italiana de uso completamente coloquial. Su equivalencia sería "joder", aunque su significado directo no es otro que "pene", pese a que cuando se refieren a esa parte concreta del cuerpo la dicen igual que nosotros. La usan mucho, por eso hice que, ya que Deathmask es italiano, no puede evitarlo y la dice, pese a estar hablando en griego.

El Mungibeddu (Mongibelo en castellano) es el nombre por el que los italianos conocen a la montaña, dejando el nombre "Etna" únicamente al volcán en sí.

La cita de Heráclito que Deathmask se quedó a medias de decir es así: "todas las cosas se cambian en fuego y el fuego en todas las cosas, lo mismo que el oro se cambia por mercancías y las mercancías por el oro". Que sea Heráclito de Éfeso el filósofo presocrático del que está hablando en ese momento fue escogido concienzudamente, ya que Heráclito creía que el fuego era el principio de todas las cosas; para este fanfic, el fuego es el inicio y el final de todo, tal y como se aprecia si uno lee la Gigantomachia (o, al menos, esa impresión me da a mí).

Heráclito era, además, bastante altanero y despectivo con sus contemporáneos y con los sabios que le precedieron, según parece se puede leer en los pocos fragmentos suyos que se conservan. A Homero, por ejemplo, lo tilda de falsario al que habría que azotar; a sus paisanos de Éfeso, que se ahorquen todos; o de Hesíodo, que no sabía lo que era día y lo que era noche. Qué simpático, ¿no?

A todo esto, _gracias muchas _a mi hermana y sus apuntes de filosofía. Yo ya hace mucho que dejé de estudiar eso, ¡así que mil gracias por prestarme tus apuntes para el fragmento sobre Heráclito de Éfeso!

En El Santuario sí hay libros, eh. Sino de qué en el primer capítulo habría salido Deathmask con aquellos dos libros… lo que pasa es que no quiere que el niño se deje llevar por el impulso del "bah, si lo pudo mirar más adelante no me hace falta". No es demasiada buena persona, y Mei no le preocupa en absoluto, pero se toma muy en serio su trabajo de maestro. En aquellos momentos no le importaba demasiado Atenea, eso bien lo sabemos todos, sino satisfacer al Sumo Sacerdote, aka Saga.

Todo está pensado: en marzo del 81, año en el que representa que se encuentran ahora mismo, la ciudad del flanco noroeste Randazzo escapó de milagro a una destrucción debida a derrames de lava de movimiento inusualmente rápido. Como he dicho antes, es "ciudad", por lo que en realidad, Randazzo no es tan "pueblecito", como lo pinto aquí. Pero si quería llegar a donde deseo en el próximo capítulo, me quedaba mejor que así fuera (es algo que tenía pensado desde el principio del fic, hace varios meses, si os fijáis, ya sale Randazzo en el primer capítulo). Entre el 91 y el 93 otra erupción amenazó un pueblo, Zafferana, pero sería demasiado tarde para utilizarlo, así que simplemente, transformé Randazzo. Aunque, quien sabe, lo mismo en el 81 sí era un pueblo…

La temperatura del magma es, en efecto, bastante similar a la de la superfície del Sol. En cuanto al Etna, realmente está en constante actividad, no como el Stromboli o el Vesubio, pero como dice Deathmask, no afecta demasiado y hay mucha vida en sus faldas.

Ah, sí, Kalamata está en la región de Mesenia (prefectura del Peloponeso), siendo la capital.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
